Crookwell, New South Wales
| coordinates= | latd =34 |latm =27 |lats =0 | longd =149 |longm =28 |longs =0 |fedgov = Hume |stategov = Burrinjuck |lga = Upper Lachlan Shire |dist1 = |dist2 = }} Crookwell is a small town located in the Southern Tablelands of New South Wales, Australia, in the Upper Lachlan Shire. At the 2006 census, Crookwell had a population of 1,993 people. The town is at a relatively high altitude in Australian terms (980 metres), and there are occasional snowfalls during the winter months. The nearest major centre is the city of Goulburn which is about a half hour drive to the south of the town. Crookwell is easily accessible to the state capital of Sydney and also the Federal capital of Canberra. Most employment is based on rural industries, and the district is renowned for potato farming. Crookwell is also home to what was NSW's first wind farm, which consists of 8 turbines, and is located a few kilometres out of town on the road towards Goulburn. A railway once connected Goulburn and Crookwell, which opened in 1902, but passenger services to Crookwell station ceased in 1974,Scrymgeour, R. A History of the Goulburn- Crookwell Line. Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin. Vol 48, no 721. November 1997.Crookwell station. NSWrail.net, accessed 21 August 2009. and the last goods train ran in 1985. The line is technically not closed, but has been listed as out of use, although in some locations is now impassable. History The area around Crookwell was first settled in the 1820s, and had received its current name by the 1860s. After this, selection of blocks occurred; and the population of was over 100 by midway through that decade. The first allotments were sold at the end of the decade. By the mid 1870s the population had already reached 1000 people.A Snapshot of Crookwell's History. Upper Lachlan Shire Council, accessed 20 September 2011. Governance Crookwell is the seat of the Upper Lachlan Shire Council Local Government Area (LGA) of New South Wales, Australia, formed in 2004. Transport Crookwell is approximately 2.5 hours drive from Sydney via the Goulburn. Or a 1.5 hours drive from Canberra. Other than the main road to Goulburn, minor roads link Crookwell with Bathurst, Boorowa, Grabben Gullen, Laggan, and Taralga. Crookwell railway station is the terminus of the now disused Crookwell railway line. Crookwell has a small unpaved airstrip. Media Radio stations Radio stations with transmitters located in Crookwell include- *Triple J 91.7 FM (2JJJ) *2GN 106.1 FM (commercial) *ABC Local Radio 106.9 FM (2ABCRR) *ABC Radio National 107.7 FM (2ABCRN) Depending on location some Goulburn, Illawarra, and/or Canberra based radio stations can also heard. Television Crookwell has a low powered transmitter broadcasting ABC Television in analog only, located on Wades Hill. This is expected to be upgraded to digital before the analog turn-off at the end of 2013. Residents wishing to receive a wider range of channels and in digital can attempt to receive signals from either Canberra (Black Mountain), or Orange (Mount Canobolas), although Crookwell is located in the fringe area of both transmitters. Another option is to use the VAST free-to-air satellite service, which offers a similar range of channels. See also *Crookwell railway line References Photo gallery File:Crookwell Town Entry West.jpg| Town entry sign File:Crookwell Scout Hall.jpg| Scout Hall File:Crookwell Bluestone.jpg| Bluestone building File:Crookwell Railway Station.jpg| Disused railway station File:Crookwell Sunburst.jpg| Sunburst façade File:Crookwell Trompe l'oeil.jpg| Trompe l'oeil on shop wall Category:Towns in New South Wales